Open Fire
by irishartemis
Summary: One Shot. Songifc. Reid likes to Use. But at what cost?


**Summary:** We know Reid loves to Use the Power, but at what cost? Reid gets a wake up call. Based on Silverchair's "Ana's Song" for somewhat obvious comparisons.

**Note:** Don't own the song or the boys. (I only wish I owned Tyler.) _

* * *

_

Please die Ana

_For as long as you're here we're not_

_You make the sound of laughter_

_And sharpened nails seem softer_

_And I need you now somehow_

_And I need you now somehow_

Reid wasn't even sure how things had gotten to where they were. He remembered the basics.

He and Tyler had gone to play pool at Nicky's as usual. And as usual, they had scammed people at pool. And, of course, someone had gotten – in Reid's opinion – slightly pissed that they lost money on a seemingly impossible wager.

It was easier to Use without Pogue and Caleb – _especially_ Caleb – around. He didn't need another mother in his life. One was bad enough, thank you.

And now he was in a back alley outside Nicky's with Tyler faced with a group of three very large individuals that Reid recalled played football for Spencer. Angry because they lost money on a sure bet. Tyler was more standing behind him trying to appear tough, while Reid, on the other hand, was extremely confident.

And that seemed to make the trio facing them angrier.

_Open fire on the needs designed_

_On my knees for you_

_Open fire on my knees desires_

_What I need from you_

"I made the shot. Cry about it if you want, just fuckin' pay up," Reid demanded arrogantly.

"I ain't paying you shit," the tallest of the three said.

"You bet he couldn't make the shot and he did. You make a habit of not paying people when you lose bets?" Tyler asked, jumping to his friend's defense.

"Shut the fuck up, pansy."

Reid's eyes darkened.

_Imagine pageant_

_In my head the flesh seems thicker_

_Sandpaper tears corrode the film_

_And I need you now somehow_

_And I need you now somehow_

Reid could tell they weren't getting paid and things were quickly leading to a fight. That was fine by him. But Reid would rather have things directed toward him. Insulting Tyler – his friend and brother – made him angrier. Though he figured Tyler could take care of himself.

Power or no Power, he was gonna kick their asses. But of course he was going to Use to do it. It just made things more interesting. He smirked.

"What the fuck are you grinning at, you fag?"

"Three really gay looking jocks. I'm curious; what _do_ you do in those little huddles of yours?"

"Reid…" Tyler hissed.

Reid motioned for him to shut up. He knew he was purposely baiting the very large individuals. Of course, he and his friends were swimmers; they were leaner than these three meaty guys. And Reid liked using things like that to his advantage.

"I'm going to kick your ass."

Reid's smirk never left his face. "Take the first shot."

_Open fire on the needs designed_

_On my knees for you_

_Open fire on my knees desires_

_What I need from you_

Things happened so quickly that Reid wasn't sure how they had actually happened.

The large one he'd bet against swung at him and Reid dodged. He took the opportunity to grab the guy's arm and twist it back, exerting extra force as he reached for the Power. The guy yelled in pain and Reid flung him away effortlessly, sending him into a brick wall.

He didn't have time to think about Tyler's whereabouts as the next guy rushed him. He grabbed Reid in a headlock. Reid simply disappeared out of the hold with a burst of speed. The guy he was fighting with staggered in surprise, and turned to meet Reid's eyes. His mouth opened in surprise as he met eyes black as coal.

Reid grinned and pushed the man back, sending him flying through the air and crashing into boxes stacked in front of a chain-link fence.

Breathing heavily and grinning still, Reid felt someone lay their hand on his shoulder. Without thinking, he flung the hand away before turning to wave his own, sending the person crashing into the side of a building.

His breath caught in his throat as he realized what had happened. The third guy must have ran off because he found Tyler slumped against the building. His eyes were closed.

_And you're my obsession_

_I love you to the bones_

_And Ana wrecks your life_

_Like an Anorexia life_

"Tyler!" Reid cried out before rushing to his friend's side and dropping to his knees.

"Fuck, Tyler." He wiped away the blood slowly running down the side of the youngest son's face. "What the fuck did you do?"

Reid looked at his friend sadly. He didn't dare move him, having read somewhere once that you weren't supposed to move someone with a head injury. He laid a hand on his friend's forehead, pushing back his dark hair.

"Damn it. What did you do that for, baby boy? I had everything."

He didn't notice the two guys he had so easily kick the shit out of stagger out of the alley. He was focused solely on Tyler, who hadn't moved at all.

"Tyler, come on!"

Reid closed his eyes tightly, trying to focus his Power on his friend to help him heal. Or at least wake up. That's all Reid was hoping for.

Time seemed to stand still as Reid willed Tyler to wake up or move. He would not forgive himself for this. He hurt his best friend because he Used. And he hadn't even Ascended yet. What the hell would happen when he did? Tyler was the last person he would have Used on; they were inseparable.

"Tyler…" Reid murmured, his voice breaking.

_Open fire on the needs designed_

_On my knees for you_

_Open fire on my knees desires_

_What I need from you_

Reid couldn't believe he'd screwed up so bad. He was in deep shit this time. Breaking the Covenant by Using on another member was the least of his worries. Not only were Pogue and Caleb going to kill him, as well as Tyler's family, but his own family was going to have his ass.

He was so focused on concentrating to help his friend that he didn't even hear the soft groan that escaped his friend's mouth.

"Jesus Christ. What the fuck was that for?"

Reid's head shot up at the rough voice, his eyes switching immediately back to their normal color. Tyler was still slumped against the wall but his eyes were open and looking up at him oddly.

"Tyler! Holy shit, are you all right?!" Reid demanded, reaching for his friend's arm.

"Not so loud. My head's killing me," he replied, trying to sit up.

Reid held him still. "Don't move."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I fucking threw you against a brick wall."

"Yeah, I did notice that," Tyler answered dryly.

The accusing tone in his friend's voice made Reid go on the defensive. "What the _fuck _did you surprise me for?"

Tyler looked up at him. "Surprise you? You almost killed someone."

"Yeah, you!" Reid yelled, silencing both him and Tyler. "I could've killed you."

Reid sat down heavily on the ground next to Tyler.

_Open fire on the needs designed_

_Open fire on my knees desires_

_On my knees for you_

"I could've killed you." He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead on them. He didn't want Tyler to see how badly that knowledge affected him.

"You didn't. I doubt you could until you Ascend."

"It doesn't matter!" Reid cried, his black eyes meeting Tyler's startled blue ones. "I could. I _can_." He shrugged away from his friend's hand, which was reaching for his shoulder. "Just leave me alone. Let me fucking kill myself before I kill you guys," he said, resting his head on his knees again.

Tyler moved over to Reid gingerly, forgiving the damage his friend had unintentionally done. He'd never seen his brother so beaten. He hesitantly reached out to place his hand on Reid's shoulder. He didn't push him away this time.

"No. I'm not leaving, and you're not gonna kill yourself or us," Tyler said firmly. "You can beat it. You haven't Ascended yet. You still got time, Reid."

Reid looked up at him doubtfully. Tyler stared back at him, determined for his friend's sake.

"You got us. I ain't giving up on ya. Caleb won't; neither will Pogue. You're not going at it alone…"

_That's why there _is _the Covenant, anyway_, Tyler thought before his cell started to ring.

"It's Caleb…"

* * *

Review if you like. It makes me happy! 


End file.
